


Hannibal/Will OmegaVerse Podbook

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, Podbook, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: A podbook of four omegaverse fics by GreenPhoenix, all featuring Hannibal Lector/Will Graham.Once a PrisonerWill Graham is a criminal omega under doctor Chilton's care. Chilton has just the alpha he needs.Kind of my KindAlpha!Will buys a criminal omega at an auction. He's a handful.The ChaseWill has committed a crime, and needs to find an Alpha suitor to avoid going to jail.HeatstrikeWill is desperate for an alpha and his friend is ready to help.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Hannibal/Will OmegaVerse Podbook

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once a prisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582676) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 
  * Inspired by [Heatstrike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199136) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 
  * Inspired by [Kind of my kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976834) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 
  * Inspired by [The chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442193) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v2mz7evzqdbfehf/GreenPhoenixPodbook.mp3?dl=0) | 00:17:56 | 14.62 MB

### Individual Works

_Once a Prisoner_ | [text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582676) | [podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062408)  
_Kind of my Kind_ | [text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976834) | [podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061988)  
_The Chase_ | [text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442193) | [podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796266)  
_Heatstrike_ | [text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199136) | [podfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796071)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you GreenPhoenix for giving me permission to podfic.
> 
> This podbook has been compiled for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "Splice Fics Together." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/3376.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
